Break a Trash
by G'na008
Summary: Sampah harus segera dibuang. Jangan disimpan, kalau tak ingin terserang penyakit di kemudian hari—tapi sungguh, aku tak akan membuangnya./kisah Hermione yang terkurung oleh dua tebing./Dua jasad orang tolol./Terima kasih, atas sampahnya./DraMioneRon. Semi-canon. fict dalam rangka eksperimen menulis.


**Prolog**

Hal sampah memang jauh lebih _nikmat_ untuk dikenang. Kenapa? Karena saat kau memikirkannya, sebagian dirimu terselimuti mozaik negatif dan dahimu akan menyernyit, entah untuk mengingat-ingat panorama masa silam yang membuatmu mengerang sakit, ataupun sesuatu yang kau benci.

Ah, bisa saja kau sampai menangis. Aku sudah pernah melewati fase itu.

Sampah harus segera dibuang. Jangan disimpan, kalau tak ingin terserang penyakit di kemudian hari. Tapi aku, yang harafiahnya biasa namun di dalamnya menyimpan secercah luka, tak mengindahkan asumsi itu. Aku yakin, dengan menyimpan secungkil pahitnya hidup dan berusaha melawannya selama itu, aku pasti bisa melawannya sampai kepingan itu tak terasa pahit lagi. Berharap di kemudian hari, aku akan tegak berdiri dengan tameng sekuat baja karena merasa sekeping luka adalah hal yang biasa.

Dan disinilah aku, gadis biasa yang tak pernah lekang dari biru-hitamnya luka…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), T, DraMioneRon, Death, Semi-canon, Blur, First-fict., Feeless :(**

_**Break a Trash**_

_**By G'na008**_

_sebuah fict. untuk eksperimen menulis. enjoy! :)_

_._

* * *

><p>Aku pernah terjatuh ke dalam ngarai panjang yang diapit dua tebing yang menjulang di sepanjang mata memandang ke atas. Aku terjebak cukup lama di dalamnya dan berkawan dekat dengan bau air khas hulu juga kegelapan. Sinar matahari yang wahai-sungguh-silau-teriknya tak mampu menembus tubuh kedua tebing yang sombong memenjarakanku. Tanah-tanahnya lembab, namun menyisakan jejak-jejak air yang tak mengalir dimanapun.<p>

Aku tak menemukan kehangatan, dingin, beku, tanpa makanan. Rasanya pun sulit bernapas, lepek, begah. Semua hal yang bisa kutemukan disana berhasil menyiksaku—dan itu semua karena kesombongan dua tebing yang dinding-dinding licinnya telah membuatku terpeleset dan jatuh. Tangan kaki dibaluri luka hitam-biru. Nyeri, sakit. Kuhabiskan waktu beberapa lama dengan langkah terseok, sementara tangan membilur kaku. Tak ada pilihan, aku tak bisa nekat memanjat merekauntuk lolos.

Adalah Ronald, yang sungguh perhatian namun pemarah di balik punggungku, dan Draco, Si Kejam yang tak henti ingin melahapku. Keduanya adalah Para Tebing yang dulunya menyiksaku dengan mengurungku diantara mereka.

Mereka berdua berdiri di dua sisi yang berlawanan,—itu jelas. Ron di pihak sekutu, dan Draco di pihak musuh. Mereka bergesekan diantara petir yang menyambar Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Meretakkan kaca-kaca Hogwarts hanya dengan duel _death-glare_ mereka.

Hal itu sungguh terjadi kala aku berdiri dengan lulut bergetar diantara Ron dan Draco yang sedang adu tangkas. Tongkat-tongkat sihir berkali-kali diayunkan, mantra-mantra berkali-kali di lantunkan dengan kelabilan emosi tingkat tinggi. Semua dilakukan untuk menumbangkan lawan, namun anehnya tak ada yang terlukai bahkan ujung kuku mereka sekalipun. Tak ada bekas lecet sedikitpun. Tak ada badan jembatan yang luluh lantak. Tak ada yang berhasil tersakiti dengan tangan sihir.

Aku tak bisa mengambil napas dengan normal, sementara jelas-jelas aku yang menjadi biang perseteruan. Ya, aku, Si gadis turunan _muggle_ malang, berdiri sebagai hadiah bagi siapa yang jadi pemenangnya nanti—antara Ron dan Draco.

Badai seakan mencambuk badan jembatan, membuat lantai batanya bergemuruh menakutkan seolah ikut merefleksikan suatu hal yang buruk, sekaligus mengejekku yang hanya bisa membeku diam, tak berkutik. Hanya sepasang tempurung lutut yang mampu berderik dalam keterkakuan. Aku dimantrai!

Harry Potter, yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyelamat pun tak mau ikut campur. Entah dibuangnya kemana insting persahabatan kami selama ini. Ron teman dekatnya, karib seakrab lem-nya. Tapi saat bocah berambut ijuk kemerahan itu di ujung tanduk berhadapan dengan Malfoy Si Kejam, Potter malah pergi dengan sepasang mata datar dibalik dua lingkaran kaca minus yang selalu dipakainya.

"Itu pilihannya, 'Mione. Ron punya keputusan sendiri dan aku juga. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat."

Aku tak habis pikir. Bukankah biasanya Potter Si Hebat ini yang selalu menghampiri masalah dengan sendirinya—seakan refleks suka-ikut-campurnya itu bagian dari insting alamiahnya?—Oh, apa aku tak cukup mengenal orang ini?

Namun saat kutahu Harry melakukannya karena permintaan bodoh Ron, aku menimbang lagi rasa kesalku padanya. Rupanya Ron telah menumpahkan segala kebenarannya pada Harry di sela-sela keabsenanku di antara mereka. Kata Harry, Ron mencintaiku. Dan ia melihat Malfoy Si Tuan Sempurna asal Slytherin tak lagi sekedar musuh, namun juga saingan.

Tatapan Draco yang berkilat-kilat tiap menatapku diartikan sebagai bentuk ketertarikan. Draco adalah ancaman, yang harus segera ditumbangkan. Ia bertekad untuk mengambil tantangan Draco, walaupun harus berujung kematian pada akhirnya. Harry dipaksanya tidak terjun tangan, mengsugestikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar ingin menuntaskan dengan keringat sendiri—demi mendapatkan seorang Granger payah.

Aku benci Ron. Aku benci karena dia bodoh.

Dan untuk Draco Malfoy, aku tak tahu bagaimana posisiku yang sebenarnya di hatinya. Tiap kali melihatnya, aku hanya dapat berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang sok nan busuk yang suka menebar iri disekujur tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin karena selama ini aku berdiri di sisi Harry yang sampai kapanpun akan menjadi rivalnya-lah yang mendorongku tak mampu merasakan sesuatu yang lain darinya.

Terlebih, jika pun ia mencintaiku, maka selama ini perwujutan cintanya itu yang abnormal! Bagaimana bisa ia selalu membuatku serasa ingin menonjok hidungnya karena sering memandangku hina dengan mengataiku Darah-Lumpur? Bahkan ia pernah mengharapkanku mati sebagai imbas kasus kamar rahasia Hogwarts!

Apakah semua itu mirip sinyal merah jambu?

Jelas tidak!

Draco itu musuh, titik. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkan Ron.

Dan setidaknya… pernah juga mempermainkanku.

Aku ingat sebuah malam yang kuhabiskan dengan sepotong gaun merah muda di tengah kerlap-kerlip pesta dansa. Sesaat setelah lepas dari lengan Krom yang besar, aku menemukan diriku ditarik ke sudut aula yang mulai sepi, dan mengerjap linglung saat mendapati bibirku yang basah dengan napas tersengal. Seorang Malfoy berdiri pongah dengan seringai sinis di depanku.

Aku marah—sangat marah, tentu saja. Dan kali itu aku berhasil memuaskan hasrat tertahan selama ini; menonjok hidungnya sampai bengkok.

Intinya, aku tak pernah menangkap radar perasaan terdalam Draco sampai aku ditampar dengan kebenaran yang terpampang di depanku saat itu.

Draco mengungkapkan perasaannya tepat saat aku berhasil melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu perpustakaan setelah sesorean penuh bermanja dengan buku-buku. Aku bersumpah bisa membayangkan betapa bodohnya mukaku saat itu. Namun tanpa menunggu reaksiku, ia menarik tanganku menyusuri koridor dengan kasar dan langkah secepat sapu terbang Harry. Ia membawaku ke jembatan beratap di ujung Hogwarts. Disana kutemukan Ron berdiri dengan sikap tak biasa—tak pernah kutemukan Ron yang selalu terlihat ceroboh, berdiri tegap dengan pancaran mata yang menakutkan seperti itu.

Aku mencium ketidakberesan diantara mereka.

"Granger, kau lebih memilih aku atau Weasly tolol ini?"

Ron menggretakkan gigi.

"A-apa?" aku nyaris yakin benar-benar berubah bodoh dalam sekejap karena kebingungan ini.

"Katakan saja, 'Mione." Ron angkat suara tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Draco. Aku juga nyaris tak percaya seorang Ron bisa mengeluarkan nada sedatar itu. Sepersekian detik aku tercengang, namun tentu saja berhasil mengembalikan diri.

"Apa-apaan sih, kalian? Jangan coba mempermainkanku! Aku tak mau referensi yang baru kudapatkan dari perpustakaan hilang perlahan karena bingung dengan ulah bodoh kalian ini!"

Draco mendecih.

"Hermione, cukup sebutkan namaku atau Draco." Kali ini Ron menatapku sedikit lembut, tapi dengan segaris senyum hambar.

"Hei, aku tak mengerti!"

"Langsung saja ke pilihan kedua, Weasly." Draco menatapku seperti biasa, lalu mengendikkan kepalanya pada Ron. Sementara Ron menatap _hazel_-ku dalam-dalam.

"Aku… mencintaimu, 'Mione,"

Tercengang—sekali lagi, dengan tampang bodoh. Napasku tersendat, takjub.

"Dan aku juga, Granger." Malfoy membuatku menoleh kearahnya—membuatku langsung menatap sepasang mata yang selalu menatapku hina atau sesekali berkilat-kilat. Alih-alih seperti itu, aku malah mendapati anomali. Mata itu lembut, dengan seringai merekah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Tubuh lemas, perut mual. Aku terus sibuk menerima keadaan, dan tak menyadari Ron dan Draco yang sudah menyiapkan posisi dengan tongkatnya.

"Siapa yang menang, dialah yang mendapatkanmu…"

Awan kelabu yang sedari tadi menggantung di langit, mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir dahsyatnya. Rintikan bertransformasi menjadi badai besar. Efek yang terlalu dramatis untuk sebuah pertarungan memperebutkan hati seorang gadis payah sepertiku ini.

Detik berikutnya, tubuhku kaku.

Sekelebat, aku melihat sosok Harry di balik dinding di ujung jembatan. Aku yakin sekali kalau ia yang telah memantraiku. Ekspresinya… entahlah. Datar. Hei, apa dia diracuni ikan _puffy-heart_ dan kehilangan kenormalan otaknya?—oh Harry, _please_! Mereka bisa saling membunuh! Atau menurutku… Ron. Aku cukup mengenal Draco, dan kehebatannya itu yang membuatku takut—setidaknya ia pernah mengirim Harry ke klinik Madam Pomfrey!

_I love Ron_. Aku menyayanginya! Ia sahabatku…

Dan Draco… aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri. Super-duper-tolol rasanya, karena sebagian diriku ingin ia hidup juga. Tapi… dia musuh! Tiada ampun bagi siapapun yang menghinaku dan mencelakakan sahabatku! Sekarang mungkin aku sedang sebal karena tak bisa ikut membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Makanya aku tak ingin Malfoy mati sekarang. Ya! pasti begitu! Aku tak mungkin… tak mungkin suka padanya. Apalagi mencintai!

Duel masih berlangsung, dua pasang mata terfokus, benar-benar berambisi saling menjatuhkan. Draco gencar melayangkan mantra, namun Ron selalu bisa menghindar—dan kurasa, itu bukan Ron yang kukenal. Refleknya itu selalu payah—. Lima menit berlalu, masih belum ada yang tergores sedikitpun. Draco mendecih, Ron menatapnya tajam, dan langit mengedipkan kilatan cahaya. Setelahnya… aku tak bisa bernapas.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan jika kucerna, bagaikan memutar kaset yang pitanya kusut—cepat sekali. Guntur besar menyambar setelah setengah detik kilatan terjadi. Tepat saat itu, mereka berdua meloncat ke udara—seakan menjadikannya _start_ untuk melakukan refleks yang sama. Tongkat mengayun kompak, bibir berucap bersamaan.

"_Avadra Kedavra_!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_( Oh!_

_And is this a the end?_

_Can't believe, can't believe..._

_So is this a thousand goodbye, _

_my darling(s)...? )_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua jasad orang tolol. Sampai kapanpun aku tak pernah mau membayangkannya. Harry berlari memelukku setelah tubuhku kembali melemas. Mataku memanas, namun tak menagis. Gantian hatiku yang kaku. Teriakan yang setengah mati kutumpahkan tak kunjung keluar juga.

Ronald, sebuah tebing licin yang berada disisi kananku, mati.

Draco, sebuah tebing curam yang berada disisi kiriku, juga mati.

Mereka memenjarakanku dalam ironi. Aku tak pernah merasa terpuruk dan terpukul setelak ini. Mereka, kedua orang yang sama-sama mencintai seonggok paro-muggle malang, dan sama-sama tak akan pernah memenangkannya. Mereka impas. Tapi jelas aku tidak.

Otakku mau-tak-mau harus tercekoki dengan sekeping memori sekelam langit badai yang selalu mengingatkanku pada efek latar dramatisasi itu. Aku membenci jembatan Hogwards, membenci rasa cinta mereka. Memorial itu selalu mengundang sakit kepala akut, mulai mencuri kuota yang kudapat dari buku-buku tebal santapan sehari-hariku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyebutnya sampah—sampah yang suatu saat akan menyambitku lebih keras daripada sekarang jika kusimpan.

Tapi sungguh! Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah mau membuangnya. Sampai kapanpun. Ron dan Draco. Mereka tetap bagian dari kisah asmara yang semu di hidupku. Lama berjibaku di tengah tangis di tiap kesempatan, kusadari satu hal; aku mencintai keduanya. _Yeah_, egois, memang.

Ron, aku bukan menyayangimu—tapi mencintaimu.

Draco, aku tidak membencimu—tapi mencintaimu.

Mencintai kalian...

.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

**Epilog**

**.**

Dear_, Ron _and_ Draco,_

_Aku harus mengucapkan ribuan frasa terima kasih, karena berkat tindakan maha-bodoh kalian waktu itu, aku dapat belajar mendongakkan kepala dari buku-buku dan melihat bagaimana 'cinta' benar-benar memiliki konsistensi di dunia ini. _

_Dan… sejak itu pula aku dapat berdiri tegak, seakan menantang tebing kalian yang kokoh nan sombong. Lihat, pada akhirnya, aku bisa melawan sekeping sampah yang telah kalian berikan. Hebat 'kan? _

_Sekali lagi, trims atas lukanya, dan juga 'sampah'-nya—tentu saja. _

Who always love you two_, _

_Hermione Granger._

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berdiri tanpa kawan tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan Hogwards. Rambut karamelnya bergolak lembut di terpa angin musim gugur yang berhembus perlahan. Sementara sepasang mata _hazel_ indah miliknya tengah terfokus pada secarik kertas yang digenggamnya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum damai saat membuat gestur memeluk kertas itu di depan dada, diiringi pejaman mata khidmad.

Tak berapa lama, tangannya melambai ke depan, menjatuhkan sang kertas berharga ke danau luas di bawah jembatan yang dipijaknya.

Tepat setahun tragedi itu terjadi. Hari ini, suatu tombak memorial peristiwa diperingati. Di tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, tempat yang sama, namun dengan tahun yang tentu saja berbeda.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione Granger masih memperhatikan kertas yang mengapung di permukaan danau.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**.End.**

.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

**CP (Catatan Penulis):**

**Aah~ akhirnya kelar juga! Legaa… Gimana fict. ini? jelek ya? hehehe. Yaah, maklumlah. Dibuat pake kesotoyan tingkat tinggi kaya gini emang nggak bisa mengharap yang muluk-muluk. :/ lagipula ini juga HarPot bikinan pertama buat nyoba-nyoba. Trus, maaf sangat, kalo disini nggak bisa nyiptain karakter Hermione yang udah kebangun apik di filmnya... Draco dan Ron juga. Harry apalagi. OOC abiiieess. =_= **

**Oke, silahkan curahkan pendapat, kritik, koreksi, maupun uneg-uneg kalian di kotak review, ya. be gentle! :p **

**Saya menunggu~ :)**

**Salam dari penulis amatir, **

**G'na. **


End file.
